HPATPSHPATCOSHPATPOAHPATGOF
by crinimals
Summary: A little song we made up about the students and others. Enjoy!


HPATPSHPATCOSHPATPOAHPATGOF  
  
Chorus (Hot Potato-The Wiggles)  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Harry: Fresh Prince of Bel Air-Will Smith)  
  
In a house with the Dursleys I was raised,  
In a cupboard was where I spent all of my days.  
Boarded up, stuck, being taken for a fool,  
Made to work to work and bullied while I was at school.  
Till I got a couple letters which I couldn't read,  
And this guy came at the door he was big as a tree.  
Told me I was a wizard and I said "I'm a what?"  
Then we bought some junk like an owl and a pot.  
I went to kings cross and hopped on a train,  
To do that you don't need much of a brain.  
I met a wizard and a witch, whose head was big,  
Then the lolly cart came and I ate like a pig.  
We pulled up to a castle and onto a boat,  
And I met a guy who lost his toad.  
I looked up at Hogwarts, I was finally here,  
I was sorted into Gryff and the story ends here.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Ron: A Little less conversation-Elvis Presley)  
  
To save me aggravation no more spiders please.  
All those accusations aint good for me.  
A little more cash,  
A little less Snape.  
  
A little less Fred,  
A little more grape.  
Close your eyes and open up your mouth.  
Yeah. Someone feed me!  
Someone feed me!  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Hermione: Sinner-??????)  
  
Gotta work,  
Gotta study,  
Gotta practice  
With a buddy.  
Gotta keep up the good work  
Or else I'll go berserk.  
I love Ron,  
Won't admit it.  
He loves me,  
We're just fitted.  
We're the perfect family.  
Hermione Weasley.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Dumbledore: I'm with you-Avril Lavigne)  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
And I'm tryna hold on tight.  
Don't know where I am, might be somewhere new.  
My names Dumbledore and I,  
I need to poo.  
Don't know where I am, might be somewhere new.  
My names Dumbledore and I,  
I need to poo.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Sirius: Without me-Eminem)  
  
I'm a dog as you can see.  
I'll bite you if you mess with me.  
I'm an Azkaban escapee.  
Harry's nothing without me.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Ginny: Out of Reach-Gabrielle)  
  
Your green eyes,  
Shining bright,  
You were so close,  
On that night.  
Swept away,  
By you,  
Should have known it  
Wasn't true.  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised.  
I was never loved by you.  
I look back,  
And regret,  
The day that we,  
First met.  
Swept away,  
By you,  
And now I feel,  
Like a fool.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Weasleys: Mambo No. 5-??????)  
  
A little bit of Freddie in my life.  
A little bit of Georgie by my side.  
A little bit of Billy's all I need.  
A little bit of Charlie's what I see.  
A little bit of Arthur in the sun.  
A little bit of Molly all night long.  
A little bit of Ginny here I am.  
A little bit of it's the Weasley clan.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Hagrid: I love you-Amiel)  
  
I love you,  
And everything you do.  
I need you,  
You never should be blue.  
I love you.  
Your eyes are shining,  
The skrewts are smiling,  
And Norbert I love you.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Lupin: Who let the dog's out-Baha men)  
  
Who let the Wolves out?  
Who Who Who Who?  
Who let the Wolves out?  
Who Who Who Who?  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Dobby: Bring me to life-Evanescence)  
  
Set me free tonight,  
Set me free tonight,  
Give me clothes and save me from my plight  
I feel so denied,  
Of my elvish right,  
Dumbledore will pay me with no fight.  
Free me tonight.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(McGonagall: Décoré-TV ad)  
  
Mc, Mc, Mc,  
Gonagall, gall, gall,  
Gonagall, gall, gall,  
Gonagall.  
As I,  
Give you my glare,  
In a tight bun,  
I wear my hair.  
And I,  
I teach my students,  
So does Snapey-poo.  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Snape: I don't like it-Pauline Pantsdown)  
  
My hair's greasy yes it is,  
My hair's greasy.  
My hair's greasy yes it is,  
My hair's greasy.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Draco:First cheer in Bring it on-Cheerleaders)  
  
I'm sexy,  
I smirk,  
I drive the girl's berserk!  
  
I'm evil,  
Great hair,  
Even Potter likes to stare.  
  
I'm wanted,  
I'm hot,  
I'm everything you're not.  
  
I'm witty,  
I rule,  
I dominate the school.  
  
Sarcastic?  
You bet!  
Annoy and you'll regret.  
  
Good looking,  
I'm vile,  
My Igloo's in denial.  
  
I seek,  
On my broom,  
And it goes vroom vroom vroom.  
  
I'm danger,  
I roar,  
Pansy is a whore.  
  
I tease,  
And I cheat,  
The order we will beat.  
  
You hate us coz we're evil  
But we don't like you either.  
We're deatheaters.  
We are deatheaters.  
ROLE CALL!!  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy.  
L L L Lucius *slap*  
S S S Severus *rowl*  
Do this Pansy *mwah*  
I'm big bad VOLDIE! *YEAH!*  
Just call me Peter.  
I'm still Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Crabbe and Goyle: Following the leader-The Lost boys)  
  
We'll follow the Deatheater,  
Deatheater,  
Deatheater.  
We'll follow the deatheater,  
Whereever he may go.  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Dudley: Believe-Cher)  
  
Do you believe in eating for life.  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think I'm full enough NO!  
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
Potter, Potter,  
Potter, Potter, Potter.  
  
(Voldie: Couldn't wait to give you what you want-J Wess)  
  
Couldn't wait to kill you all tonight.  
Voldie  
Told you that you were gonna die.  
Gotcha dead and now he's got your head.  
Voldie  
Couldn't wait to kill you all tonight.  
  
The End.  
  
We have a song about Lord of the Rings as well, Read it! 


End file.
